Cauchemars et confidences
by Eyael
Summary: Les légendaires. Quand on a cinq ans et que l'on fait des cauchemars horribles, il n'est pas toujours évident de se calmer n'est ce pas Danael?


**Cauchemars et confidences**

Ses jambes lui faisaient l'impression d'être en plomb, il voulait fuir mais il parvenait à peine à avancer. Le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus faisant entendre un effarant grondement…. De l'autre côté se tenait un lion à deux têtes et devant lui, un précipice dont le fond était caché par une épaisse fumée rouge…

Il sentit la bave du monstre lui tomber sur les épaules, ce dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui… Sur le point de crier, il ne réussit qu'à produire un petit son de gorge. Par miracle, une gigantesque épée se posa devant le précipice : il n'avait pas le choix : si il voulait vivre, il devrait marcher dessus. Posant un pied nerveux puis l'autre sur la garde, il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les brumes ou d'imaginer ce qu'elles cachaient. Les hurlements du monstre le poussaient à avancer plus rapidement mais Danael n'avait pas une grande stabilité sur ce pont de fortune qui n'en finissait pas.

Soudain le ciel s'entrouvrit et des milliers d'yeux menaçants entourèrent le pont. Volant et tournoyant, ils semblaient le transpercer. L'un d'eux s'approcha encore plus s'ouvrant de manière démesurée et un rayon de lumière sortit de l'œil en direction du petit blond ; il vacillait et manqua de tomber se raccrochant de justesse à la lame. Mais plus il tentait de revenir sur le coté plat, plus l'œil lui tournoyait autour de plus en plus vite. Au moment où il réussissait à se hisser, de nouveaux yeux se joignirent à la ronde faisant de même : lançant cet horrible rayon ; sa main touchée le brûlait…. Fou de douleur, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il tombait mais en voyant la fumée s'épaissir et les yeux diminuer de taille il comprit.

NOOON ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR !!

*************

AU SECOURS !!! NON, JE VEUX REVENIR, JE VEUX PAAS…..

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un paquet de tissu emmêlé reposait à même le sol d'où émergea un jeune garçon blond semblant avoir pas plus de cinq ans. Le bras tendu, les yeux brusquement ouverts par la chute, il tenta de s'extraire des draps et de la couverture.

Mais le noir était partout dans la chambre et le vent soufflait avec une telle violence cette nuit ; des silhouettes éclairées par les deux lunes dansaient sur l'armoire et le bruit redoublait sous son lit. Cette fois c'était une certitude : les monstres étaient encore là !

Jetant des regards terrifiés dans l'obscurité, il pensait que ces monstres étaient là pour le punir : il était si méchant et si turbulent ! Les larmes lui embuèrent les yeux ; il était seul et avait horriblement peur, il ne voulait pas dormir car sinon….

Sinon tous les monstres reviendraient encore plus nombreux et feraient du mal à sa famille, désagréable perspective… !

La pièce était trop menaçante, il fallait absolument sortir ! Ravalant ses larmes mais continuant de sangloter, il sortit des draps et chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte mais se cognant contre les obstacles qu'étaient les meubles ou les livres…. Finalement il trouva la poignée, l'actionna et se mit à courir en sentant à nouveau ses yeux le brûler. Que le couloir était grand et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lumière ! Tant de portes et de choses coutumières comme les lustres… Rien n'était comme dans la journée, tout était mystérieux. Nez à nez face à une porte il chercha à l'ouvrir en vain. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait trouver un endroit où les monstres ne le trouveraient pas, IL LE FALLAIT.

********

Se retournant dans son lit sans ouvrir les yeux, il croyait que cela faisait partie de son rêve ce bruit de grattements. Tentant de retrouver son rêve, il entendit à nouveau ce bruit. Ouvrant les yeux et écoutant attentivement, le bruit perdurait et semblait être ponctué de pleurs. De pleurs ?

Se redressant, il chercha dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit la lumite qui lui permettait de se déplacer dehors en cas d'urgence. La saisissant d'un geste brusque, il ouvrit sans bruit la porte. Explorant le couloir, il fût surpris de voir une forme agitée tentant d'ouvrir la porte du débarras.

-Danael, chuchota il ; qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Seul un sanglot lui répondit, le décidant à s'approcher de son petit frère.

-Ca va aller, je suis là. Allons viens, ajouta il.

-I… Ikael, c'est bien toi ?!

-Mais oui c'est moi ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es plus seul. Viens je te ramène dans ta chambre.

-NON ! Non pas la chambre non pas ça s'il te plait, demanda le blond en lui jetant un regard terrifié.

-Bon je vois allons dans la mienne alors, concéda il en lui tendant une main.

Sitôt arrivé dans la chambre de son grand frère, Danael jeta des coups d'œil inquiets à la pièce.

-Dis, t'es sur qu'il y a plus de monstres qui me suivent ?

-Des monstres ? Non j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partis, répondit Ikael en s'installant sur le lit à coté de son frère.

-Pa… Pardon grand frère c'est ma faute si ils sont venus… Je… je voulais pas.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est ça ?

-Non, non c'est pas vrai mentit il, honteux de savoir qu'il était le seul à qui ça arrivait et qu'il n'était pas aussi courageux que son frère ou son père. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il se jeta dans les bras de son aîné en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

-Pleure Danael, tu en as bien le droit après tout ce que t'on fait ces horribles monstres, chuchota il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu… Tu sais, hoqueta le petit blond, y avait pleins d'yeux, des yeux méchants qui voulaient que je tombe et et… Et je pouvais pas échapper au gros chat à deux têtes, l'épée elle se terminait pas… Il reprit de plus belle, racontant tout ce qu'il avait vu ; retrouvant un peu plus d'assurance dans les bras de son frère.

-Pauvre Danael, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance cette nuit. Mais tu sais, parfois moi aussi les monstres viennent dans ma chambre et j'ai encore plus peur que toi…

-C c'est vrai Ikael ? Ils viennent aussi pour être méchants avec toi, demanda il en oubliant pour la première fois ses terreurs ; tellement surpris que son frère si courageux aie ce genre de visites.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, soupira il. Pendant longtemps une gigantesque pieuvre me tenait et voulait me jeter dans des flammes, elle revenait si souvent et parfois, elle vient encore, ajouta il avec une pointe d'inquiétude que perçût son frère.

-Si jamais elle revient je la mettrais à l'eau cette méchante déclara Danael en se levant sur le lit sous le regard amusé de son frère.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ikael en riant. Et on la mettra avec le fauve à deux têtes et les yeux volants !

-Oui ! Oui oui oui c'est une super idée ! Ikael, t'es génial, s'exclama Danael prêt à danser sur le lit.

-Hola mais c'est toi qui a eu cette idée Danael pas moi donc c'est toi qui est génial.

Pas vrai d'abord, lança Danael en lui tirant la langue. Visiblement le plus douloureux était passé.

-Bon maintenant, il faudrait peut être que tu retournes dans ta chambre non ?

A ces mots, Danael pâlit brusquement et partit vers le bout du lit visiblement effaré.

-Non oh non ! Je veux pas !! Sinon les monstres ils reviendront et la pieuvre qui aime le feu aussi !

-Dan…

-T'es méchant, je croyais que tu saurais ce qui se passerait, décocha il en recommençant à pleurer.

Le roux observa avec une certaine gêne son frère. Il le comprenait bien : lui aussi il avait connu cela avant et n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Croisant les bras, il réfléchit un court instant et lâcha : « Bon installe toi dans le lit Danael, je reviens. »

-Tu tu vas où ?

-Ben chercher ton drap ta couverture et ton oreiller bêta ! Tu tiens quand même pas à ce que je dorme sans rien, soupira il.

-Whaouh ! C'est génial, c'est super ! Merci Ikael, t'es le plus gentil chantonna Danael d'une voix joyeuse.

-Oui mais c'est juste pour cette nuit, précisa il. Allez, dépêche toi.

Dix minutes plus tard, la lumite était à nouveau dans le tiroir, les deux frères allongés.

Ikael jeta un coup d'œil bienveillant à son petit frère qui dormait à nouveau paisiblement. Etre un grand frère était souvent pénible mais avait parfois de bons cotés comme celui-ci par exemple.

« Dors bien petit frère. » murmura il avant de retomber également dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin


End file.
